Por un te quiero
by Flashina
Summary: AU. Songfic. Tú me lastimaste mas de lo que merezco, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel?, te quiero mas de lo que mereces, ¿por qué soy tan tonta y te quiero?


**Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de j.k rowling y solo los uso para contar una historia y sin fines de lucro. La canción es de Mc Aese y tampoco es mia ni la uso en fin de lucro**

** Link de la canción: /watch?v=eLDhUF1L4w0**

* * *

Sentada en el camión, Rose se puso el gorro de su sudadera, pues hacia mucho frió aunque aun no era invierno, miro perdidamente a la ventana, el paisaje de noche de su ciudad, aunque no le prestaba atención por ir perdida en su mente. A su lado, Jazmín, una amiga de sus mejores amigas, es iguales condiciones, y en los asientos de atrás, sus otras dos mejores amigas Denise y Beth charlando entre susurros de lo que le había pasado a la de cabellos rizados color castaños.

-Hey Denise préstame tu cel- le pidió la castaña jazmín a su amiga

-Ten- la de cabellos rizados castaños le paso el aparato a su amiga, quien al instante busco una canción que le agradara

- ¿Irene?- pregunto con burla la de cabellos rojos al escuchar los primeros segundos de dicha canción de rap

-jaja ya sabes- le respondió la otra con una sonrisa

Los minutos pasaron entre canción y canción, todas de rap, pues era uno de los géneros favoritos de jazmín y Denise.

Rose seguía mirando a la nada por la ventana, perdida entre los recuerdos de lo que paso con el rubio Scorpius. Las ganas de llorar era muchas, pero tenia que ser fuerte, no podía volver a llorar por el.

Las notas de una nueva canción sonaron en todo el espacio, jazmín empezó a cantarla, y por la mente de la pelirroja paso todo lo acontecido en los últimos cuatro meses.

* * *

Recordaba el inicio de ese semestre, con una actitud positiva sobre el amor, recién superado su "primer amor", rose estaba lista para intentarlo otra vez.

Todo paso muy rápido, cuando entro no le hablaba a nadie, pues todos parecían conocer a alguien mas, parecían ya tener sus grupitos formados y ella no se hallaba con ninguno, pero no importaba, quería concentrarse más en sus materias.

Un chavo cerca de ella le empezó a hablar, se entero que era amigo de un chavo que estuvo con ella el semestre pasado, le tomo confianza.

Notaba una mirada sobre ella, y pronto descubrió a un rubio de ojos verde grisáceo del otro lado del salón. No le tomo mucha importancia y siguió con lo suyo.

Paso una semana, el la agrego y le empezó a hablar por facebook, se hablaron poco por persona. Rose empezó a fijarse en el, en su rubio cabello, en sus ojos, en sus sonrisa que le encantaba, y en poco tiempo descubrió que ese rubio le gustaba.

Acciones de él le dieron a entender que el sentimiento era correspondido, con ayuda de un chavo del salón supo que si, que era correspondida. Se puso muy feliz con esa confesión, tenia la oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero el le dijo otra cosa mas, que el le había dicho que no quería novia en el salón.

A ella no le importo, pues si se querían, ¿Qué importaba? Se iba a arriesgar.

_¿Par que negarlo? Te quiero pues me enamoraste__  
__¿Y para que negarlo? No querías pues ni lo intentaste_

Los días fueron pasando, Rose quería darse una oportunidad, acercarse mas, pero los miedos la invadían, el temor de que pasara lo de la ultima vez era muy fuerte, por lo que aunque intentaba demostrarle a Scorpius que le gustaba, algo la detenía.

_Podrías sanar mi corazón y solo lo dañaste más__  
__Podrías intentar quererme pero no fuiste capaz de arriesgarte__  
__Y te retiraste en la jugada__  
__Pues yo perdía todo y tú no perdías nada_

Semanas pasaron y una verdad le llego, uno de sus temores se hizo verdad, a el le gustaba otra chava.

_Me prometí a mi mismo no volver a clavarme así__  
__Y ahora estoy sufriendo porque mi promesa no cumplí_

_Flashback_

Ese día lo recordaba a la perfección, ella llego tarde pues había ido al medico, ya en el salón de Denise noto muy serias a sus amigas, Denise miraba mucho por la ventana hacia el edificio de atrás, lo que llamo mucho la atención de la pelirroja.

-¿Rose porque llegaste tarde? –pregunto distraída y aun seria Denise

-Lo acabo de explicar-le respondió enojada por la poca atención de su amiga

-perdóname, pero estoy checando algo, y cuando te enteres, te va a romper el corazón- le respondió la rizada castaña, salió del salón y la siguieron las otras dos.

Rose miro interrogante a Giselle, quien le respondió con un gesto de "no se"

Algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, miro interrogante por la ventana por varios segundos hasta que visualizo a esa cabellera rubia inconfundible para ella, junto con otra más, una castaña, en las escaleras del edificio de atrás, abrazados.

Su mundo se detuvo, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y salió en busca de sus amigas

-Rose, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto preocupada Denise al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba

-ya se porque mirabas por la ventana- respondió entre lagrimas

-ay hermosa- la pelinegra Beth la abrazo- no queríamos que te enteraras así

-esta bien, no importa- limpio sus lagrimas e hizo un intento de tranquilizarse, aunque no fue posible

-Best yo ya los había visto- confeso jazmín con cuidado- no recuerdo cuando, pero dos veces los vi allá atrás

-Hace rato los vimos todas- le contó Denise- cuando íbamos al baño, no queríamos contarte nada hasta estar seguras, y ahorita los vi besarse.

_End of flashback_

_A lo mejor solo fui tu novedad o tu capricho_

Después de eso, continuo como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque se noto un poco que el trato hacia el ya era mas cortante.

Como había posibilidades de que le gustara a su crush, Rose aprovecho eso, e hizo que los de su salón "le sacaran" el nombre del chavo que le gusta. Uso eso a su favor y dejo en claro quien le interesaba.

_Me ilusione porque esperaba un futuro prospero__  
__Y vague tan destrozado quede por un te quiero_

Fingió, y actuó, que no sabia nada, que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el, aunque por dentro de moría, no iba a dejarse caer, no iba a dejar que el supiera cuanto daño le había hecho eso.

Hubo una conversación con Dylan, el que le había ayudado a saber que "si le gustaba a Scor", en donde usando un poco el engaño y actuación, dio con la respuesta que quería

_Flashback_

-Pensé que me ibas a preguntar que que paso con..- señalo con la mirada a Scorpius

-Pues la verdad si, pero llego el profe, ¿que paso?

-no se la verdad- se hizo la loca

-¿Qué? ¿Qué viste? ¿le gusta otra chava? ¿Anda quedando con otra chava? ¿Quién te dijo mentiras?

Rose rio irónica/inocentemente, ya le había dicho lo que necesitaba- nada, de verdad, no se de que hablas

-¿entonces es por Wood?

-Un poco

_End of Flashback_

_Por un te quiero esta agonía nunca acaba__  
__Porque mi muñeca no era como yo esperaba__  
__Por un "yo también" en tristeza me desespero__  
__Me duele, me daña y sufro por un te quiero_

Continuo, siguió fingiendo, aunque era mas que obvio que algo había pasado, pues la actitud de ella hacia el cambio bastante.

Flashback

- ¿Estás enojada conmigo?- le pregunto –cínicamente- el rubio

-No, ¿Por qué? – le pregunto desentendida, aunque con una furia en su interior ante el cinismo del ojigris

-Es que parece que si- le pregunto insistiendo

-No de verdad, no estoy enojada- lo miro por unos pocos segundos a los ojos, tratando de mostrar que lo que decía era verdad, aunque fallando un poco.

End of Flashback

_Mi corazón destrozado mi esperanza maltratada__  
__Llego humillado y mi vida destrozada_

Días pasaron y las cosas también, se entero de que algo había pasado entre Jacqueline y Scorpius, por lo que parecía ya no andaban quedando.

Confesándole a una chava de su salón que él le gustaba pero que lo había visto con otra, ella le confeso algo mas que la destrozo.

_Flashback_

Acostadas en el piso, el salón vacio pues todo mundo había faltado, hablaban Rose y Andrea.

-Mira la verdad no te conviene, porque, algo paso- Andrea se detuvo y busco las palabras para decirlo- ay no que fuimos varias veces por guías- rose asintió intrigada- la primera vez me dijo "oye te puedo dar un beso", y yo le dije "¿porque?", me respondió que le gustaba- rose abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tal confesión- yo no lo deje, pero le dije que se me hacia que él tenia muchas amigas con derecho, y me dijo, "no, ¿quieres ser una?", le dije bueno, porque pues sabes quien me gusta, y la verdad no me importaba

-¿Pero se besaron o algo?- le pregunto intrigada y con el corazón en la mano

-No, pero no se si te fijaste que el me tocaba

-¿tocaba?

-Bueno ósea, me ponía la mano aquí- le señalo poco mas debajo de las caderas, casi el trasero- y se sentaba conmigo y así, pero pues fuimos otra vez allá, y le dije que ya no quería, que se terminaba.

_End of flashback_

_Y pasan los días y empeora mi situación__  
__Me duele la depresión que atrapo a mi corazón__  
__Los sentimientos son tan pesados que ya no los disfruto__  
__Me torturo al ver tu hermosa foto cada minuto__  
__Mi lágrima recorre por la base desde el cimiento_

Después de eso, parecían mejorar las cosas, pues cuando lo veía ya no sentía lo mismo, ya lo tomaba mas indiferente y Rose estaba un poco ilusionada con Tomas Wood.

Aunque poco duro el gusto, pues hace poco noto ciertas cosas, que se iba con cierta chica de su salón llamada Nancy, algunos estados en facebook que ponía. Fingiendo, pensó que no importaba, pero llego la gran noticia.

_Por fuera eres hermosa por dentro estas echada a perder__  
__La tristeza al saber que todo fue en vano me hunde_

Flashback

Estaban en clase de deportes, la ojiazul estaba platicando con unos compañeros cuando llegaron ellos, Scorpius Malfoy y Nancy Lawrence, se sentaron en uno de los aparatos que los de americano usaban pasara hacer pesas.

Rose se descoloco un poco, pero como siempre, fingiendo, siguió bromeando y haciéndose la loca.

-Ya vieron a los enamorados- llego otra compañera y señalo a donde estaban el rubio y la pelinegra

-Ya se, que lindos mira- dijo soñadoramente otra de ellas

-Son bien lindos mira como le habla- dijo otra mientras observaban como le habla seductoramente al oído

-Ya denles privacidad- rose fingiendo una sonrisa las regaño

Las demás dejaron de verlos, pero aun comentaban lo lindos que eran, y que el siempre la quiso desde que la vio, destrozando un poco ya dañado corazón de rose.

La clase termino y él, la acompaño a buscar su camión, rose los vio irse tomados de las manos, como si ya fueran novios.

End of flashback

_Mi corazón destrozado y mi sentimiento en tu suela__  
__¿Y ahora que me consuela? Si ya no hay soluciones__  
__Mis ojos se humedecen al leer tus conversaciones__  
__Me decepciona y me duele pensar que nada fue real__  
__¿Quién diría que por un te quiero acabaría tan mal?_

Fue duro, si, pero aun quedaba algo de fortaleza y orgullo en ella, por lo que no derramo ni una lagrima esa noche.

Esa mañana tuvo ganas de quedarse en su casa, de faltar, algo le decía que no fuera, pero no hizo casi y pensando en sus calificaciones fue, grave error.

Flashback

Iba camino a su salón, el timbre de entrada ya había tocado, se detuvo afuera del salón a saludar a unos compañeros, platico un poco hasta que se dio cuenta, que pocos metros mas allá se encontraban ellos.

No le tomo importancia y continúo con lo suyo, minutos mas tarde llego el maestro y entraron al grupo.

Horas pasaron, tuvo que soportar las burlas que les hacían los compañeros a la parejita, fingiendo sonrisas y hasta burlas ella también. Le dolía que todos parecieran ya saber que ellos tenían algo desde hace mucho, que ya se esperaban que eso pasara.

En el descanso se tranquilizo un poco, pero le afectaba como todos le decían al rubio "ya bésala" y que el les respondiera con un "ahorita, porque luego el profe nos ve"

Llego la hora de matemáticas, y apenas la profe llego y se acomodo, todo empezó con las burlas.

-Profe ya hay una nueva pareja

-Otros novios

-Si profe no es por ser chismes pero por ahí están- señalando a Scorpius y Nancy

-El amor

-Son unos cueros

Después de tortuosos minutos para la pelirroja, la profe los calmo, pero nunca olvidaría el sonrojo y la gran sonrisa del ojigris cuando todos hacían mención de su nueva relación.

_Por un te quiero esta agonía nunca acaba__  
__Porque mi muñeca no era como yo esperaba__  
__Por un "yo también" en tristeza me desespero__  
__Me duele, me daña y sufro por un te quiero_

Uno de los profesores falto, por lo que la ultima hora la tenían libre, la Weasley salió y se quedo afuera de su salón decidiendo que hacer, pues sus amigas tenían clase y no quería estar sola, al final se quedo conversando con varios de sus compañeros.

-Pero, ¿ya son novios?- pregunto interesada rose a sus compañeros

.Si, hoy se lo dijo- le respondió Robert, amigo de Scorpius

-De hecho, si ahorita vas para allá- señalo samantha el pasillo donde estaba la biblioteca- los vas a ver besándose

El prefecto llego y los mando a la plaza principal, continuaron conversando en el camino sobre la reciente relación y algunos secretos

-Carl le pidió un beso a Nancy saben- contaba samantha- le dijo que le diera un beso y que ella le dijo que porque, y que el le dijo que si ya le había dado uno a Scor que a el también

-¿Enserio?- pregunto rose sorprendida

-Si, pero eso fue antes de que ellos anduvieran, y Nancy le dijo que no

Al final, solo quedaron Rose, samatha y Andrea, quienes sabían de los sentimientos de la pelirroja al rubio.

Decidieron caminar hacia la parte trasera, pasando por la biblioteca, donde por fortuna no se encontraban Scorpius y Nancy, pero samantha con curiosidad pregunto

-¿Aún te gusta?

-Un poco- mintió- pero es incomodo, porque pues ellos están en el salón

-Que te valga- le dijo Andrea- tú sigue con lo tuyo y que no te afecte

_POR UN TE QUIERO MI VIDA QUEDO DESTROZADA NO HUBIERAS__  
__DICHO TE QUIERO SI EN VERDAD NO LO SENTIAS__  
__TE QUIERO (TE QUIERO)_

* * *

Sin haberse dado cuenta, había empezado a llorar en silencio, pues no soportaba mas, le dolía y bastante, el saber que de nuevo fallo, que dio lo mejor que podía y no fue suficiente, que de nuevo se equivoco y eligió al equivocado.

-No llores rose- la abrazo jazmín en un intento de consolarla.

-Best, no me gusta verte así, y menos por ese idiota- le dijo Denise, quien se había dado cuenta del estado de su amiga.

-Lo se- se limpio las lágrimas- a mi tampoco, pero no puedo- dijo en un susurro.

-No se merece tus lágrimas- tomo su mano- tu eres mucho para él y se va a arrepentir de haberte perdido.

-Exacto- concordó Beth- ya encontraras a alguien que te valore

-Gracias- susurro agradecida Rose, con sus ojos azules aun estaban llenos de lagrimas

No iba a dejarse caer, que ese rubio idiota se saliera con la suya, ella le iba a demostrar lo que se perdió como que se llamaba Rose Weasley.

Solo quedaban dos semanas de clases, aguantaría, ya no fingiría, porque, ¿Qué importaba? Si él no la necesitaba, ¿Por qué a ella si le tenia que importar? Iba en contra de su moral, seguiría fuerte, en pie y orgullosa como siempre.

A cada tropiezo te hace mas fuerte, y si, ya aprendió bastante con esos tropiezos que tuvo, no dejaría que le hicieran daño otra vez por la misma razón, quien la quiere que se lo demuestre, y ella haría lo mismo, por lo pronto basta de amor, ya llegara, ahora no es el momento, solo hay que disfrutar la vida con sus amigas, por que la vida es corta para llorarle a quien no te quiere.

* * *

Hola, sinceramente no se ni que decir, la historia y la narración no son buenas, pero me urgía sacar esto de mi mente, pues lo que se cuenta en este fic es verdad, todo, fue algo que me paso a mi, y no se, duele, el haberme ilsionado, el haberme abierto a nuevas posibilidades, el haber pensado que el era diferente, que las cosas funcionarían y al final caer y darte un golpe duro con la verdad. Es estúpido llorarle a él, como menciono en mi fic, lo se, pero como dijo mi amiga paty: te duele porque los sentimientos son verdaderos. No se ni que decir simplemente, den su opinión de verdad que se que esta horrible el fic, pero pues me hice la cuenta en fanfiction para poder subir historias contando parte de mi vida, y esto lo no pude desaprovechar.

No se que decir mas que, adiós, y gracias por leer.

_¿Ves esta sonrisa? Es falsa. ¿Ves estos ojos? Aguantan lágrimas. ¿Ves estos labios? Dicen estoy bien. ¿Ves esta chica? Está herida._


End file.
